Reading the Tales of of a Great Hero
by LeoHazelForever
Summary: Halfway into building the Argo ll, Many Heroes of the Percy Jackson series have come to visit Camp-Halfblood. Old Campers meet new camper, Some leave to search for Percy, Some Idolise Percy. But soon they will learn their answers about Percy when they are summoned to the past to Read the Tales of a Hero. Past Percys {It won't effect future books} Jealous Jason REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Reading The Tales of Percy Jackson **

**{}**

** Prologue part 1**

** {} **

**Jason POV **

**{}**

Currently I was working on the Argo ll with Leo and shockingly Travis and Conner, when I asked them why. They got all sad and mumbled about missing their pranking buddy. I really hope it's not who I think it is. But back to the story.

Leo and I were working silently as Conner and Travis were laughing as they recounted an old story.

" Remember the funeral?", Travis asked.

"Oh yeah, Do you remember the look on her face!", Conner replied.

Leo being Leo, he asked, "Why would a funeral be funny?"

"Well you see young Leo," Travis said in his most fake serious voice," Someone scared the daylights out of Annabeth at a funeral."

"Who was it?"' I asked.

They looked at each other and laughed. "The person the funeral was for", Conner said mysteriously.

"Best scaring ever! I can't believe Annabeth didn't kill him!," Travis laughed.

"Who was it?", Leo urged.

Then they became sad, which was a strange sight for them.

"Percy", they said sadly.

Uncontrollable rage and jealousy unfurled in my chest. But I made myself look impassive. This trade between Camp Jupiter's and Camp Half-Blood's leaders and take their place of power, but the campers here never let me. They would never let me take the role.

Through-out the camp people are like Percy-this, Percy-that. Gods this was so stupid everyone here was ohhing and ahhing at all the 'heroic' things this guy did.

Please, they were probably made up. The campers here let me take charge, they never forgot Percy. Then Leo shook him out of his thoughts.

"What's he like", Leo asked.

This only fueled Jason's urge to beat the stuffing out of Percy Jackson.

You see, ever since Leo heard of Percy's supposed adventures, and he wanted to learn all about Percy. People said was brave and funny, so Percy suddenly became his role model. I was supposed to be his role model, I defeated a Titian!

But no one will give me the respect I deserved. Then Annabeth walked in and started working with the blueprints.

"Hey Annabeth, what's Percy like?",Leo asked.

She got this dreamy expression on her face that immediately turned sad, she did this when someone talked about Percy.

'Well, he always reminded me of someone but only less sure of himself."

"What's he like?", Leo asked again.

"Well who does this remind you of? He's rebellious, not afraid to pick a fight, loyal, funny, a great friend."

She looked at us like she expected us to know the answer. Travis and Conner looked at each other and laughed.

"Remember the creek?," Conner asked.

"Oh yeah! I thought they were going to kill each other!," Travis laughed.

"Have you heard the saying opposites attract?", Annabeth asked.

We nodded. "And what if two people are absolutely alike?"

"Then they might want to kill each other", Leo answered.

"Well, could you just tell us who?", I said sick of the game she was playing.

She gave me a stern look that only a daughter of Athena could pull off and said,"Well you should know Jason, I'm talking about Thalia."

My breath caught in my throat. 'She's lying, I told myself.

"But they're different too," Annabeth continued,"Percy will never give up on someone, and he is less prideful."

"Also it takes him a while to figure out something", Travis said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!", Annabeth shrieked as she blushed furiously.

"Look whose talking, Travis," a voice said behind me said," It took forever for you to get together with Katie."

Travis blushed and said,"Shut up!" in the same tone as Annabeth.

The voice behind me laughed. I felt a surge of happiness when I realized the voice was my sister, Thalia.

She was walking with two people, a satyr I didn't know and a kid dressed in black that I've seen sulking around camp.

"Hey Thalia," Leo said while trying to pat down his untamable hair,"What's up?"

She pointed towards the sky and said,"My dad."

We laughed.

"But I heard you guys talking about Percy." she said and the temperature of the room dropped.

Thalia sighed and said,"I miss my crazy cousin."

'So she likes Percy better, huh, well I'll show them what a real fraud he is' I thought bitterly.

"So do we," everyone who knew Percy chorused.

"Well get him back as soon as we finished this boat.' Thalia encouraged.

And just as she finished that sentence the pipe Leo was working on burst and steam billowed into his face. He screamed in frustration and yelled,"I can;t do this, this pipe has broken three times already."

"Grover, has Tyson left yet?", he shook his head then she turned to Leo,"Tyson is a friend of ours whose a great blacksmith whose worked in the gods forges, he can help you with that."

"Okay everybody, lets take a break and say bye to Tyson before he leaves." Thalia ordered.

Leo jumped up excited to meet a professional. Everyone also got up and we started to walk towards the cabins.

{}

As we walked to the cabins I zoned out and stared at the arena. I grimaced, that place is where I decided I hated Percy Jackson.

{}

A/N: Don't expect me to update really fast, I'm not superman, but anyway remember...

REVIEW!

FAVORITE!

FOLLOW!

/

\\

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading the Tales of Percy Jackson**

**{}**

**Prologue part 2**

**{}**

**Authors note: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating... (Please don't kill me!) I was preoccupied with other stuff during the summer like...Procrastinating on fanficiton.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**{}**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series.**

**{}**

**Jason POV**

**{}**

_*FLASHBACK*_

The sword clattered out of my hand for the eighth time in a row.

"You're not improving," Clarrise remarked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Well Clarrise you said it could take years to master this disarming maneuver."

She sneered,"I did, but we can't wait years for you to do this."

"How long did it take you?", I said trying to show her she's a hypocrite.

"5 months,"she said, but before I could say anything she continued.

"But the record is two minutes."

I scoffed,"Let me guess, it was 'Percy Jackson'",I said the name like it was rotten milk.

Then I saw a look of pure anger flash upon her face and then she swung at my feet making me fall on my butt. She placed her sword at my throat.

"Don't you ever disrespect the name 'Percy Jackson' in front of me." she said so venomously you couldn't help but shudder. She gave me one last shove and stomped her way out of the arena.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Anger flared inside me as we arrived at the cabins, Leo started heading towards his cabin and I followed him until something grabbed the back of Leo's and mine's collars. Annabeth pulled us back and we gave her quizzical looks.

"Just because he's a blacksmith doesn't mean he's a son of Hephaestus." She turned and walked towards one of the empty cabins, Cabin three.

"I thought Percy was the only demigod son of Poseidon?" I wondered out loud.

"He is",She said and she entered the cabin. We looked at each other wondering who and what is Tyson.

Annabeth opened the door and entered, we followed. I was immediately hit by a wave of hot mist.

"Whoa,"Leo said and I agreed with him. I knew this was the Poseidon cabin, but this was insanely decorated. It was as if the cabin was made under the sea and plopped right smack dab tin the middle of camp half-blood.

While we were gawking, Annabeth walked to the other side to a big hulking that could'nt be human.

"Annabeth watch out!", I yelled as I pulled out my sword. Leo fumbled while he pulled out his giant hammer.

"What in hades are you two doing?!", Thalia yelled at us. We looked at her weirdly.

I pointed a shaky hand at what I thought was a cyclops," It's a Cyclops!" I yelled.

Thalia had an angry look in her eye,"Yeah, so what? Put away your weapons, I don't want you to scare Tyson."

Annabeth walked over to us and started whispering harshly," Show some respect! This is General Tyson of the cyclops army, He led the cyclops during the Battle of Manhattan, So shut up and lets start talking about that broken piece, Shall we?"

She and Thalia turned and left us there with gaping mouths, then I thought ' Huh, I guess Percy got all his friends to do all his work, What a loser'.

Leo and I warily walked over to Tyson.

"Hello Cousins," Tyson said merrily, then he looked down at Leo and said," You are small."

"Well nice to meet you too," Leo muttered meekly.

Thalia was practically rolling around in laughter.

"So Tyson, what are you packing?", I tried to make conversation to spare Leo from any more embarrassment.

"Oh, yes," Tyson pointed towards a suitcase filled to the brim with jars of peanut butter.

"Sensible," Leo managed to mutter.

"Yes," Then Tyson zipped his suitcase and trudged out the door. Leo suddenly realized the reason we came here.

"Tyson wait!," Leo shouted as we ran out the door to see Tyson standing next to Nico, talking.

"Wait," Leo said a little out of breath, which is sad since it was only a couple of yards. He pulled out the pipe that needed to be fixed and handed it to Tyson.

Tyson examined it with his calculating eye,"Too much strain on the right side, Blow torch?"

Leo made his pointer finger light on fire, before Annabeth could warn him how, umm, indelicate Tyson could be.

"OW! OW! Holy Hephaestus!," Could be heard all around the camp.

"Done." Tyson stated.

"Wow." Was all he could say as looked with awe at the newly fixed pipe.

Tyson picked up his suit case and lumber out and leo ran after him and said," Wait! would you stay here and help with the Argo ll?,"

Shaking his head Tyson said," I'm sorry Leo, but I have to look for my big brother, GOODBYE EVERYONE!," He yelled the last part then crushed Thalia and Annabeth in a bone-crushing hug, but they seemed used to it.

Inside I was wondering if the Romans were looking for me, but when people disappear they usually don't go looking. What made Percy so great that every night at the campfire the fire is usually grey.

"Bye Tyson," Annabeth said, her eyes were slightly puffy," Please find Percy,"

Tyson nodded and then shouted," MISS O'LEARY!"

Bounding out of the shadows a full-grown hell-hound appeared next to Tyson and proceeded to lick his face.

Tysons' face broke out into a toothy grin,"Ready to Find Percy?!"

WOOF!

"Whoa! What in Pluto?!", I started to pull out my sword, but then Thalia gave me a look that just said 'seroiusly?'

She smirked and explained that was Percys' pet (No wonder) and that she was a tame hell-hound, but I don't care how friendly that thing is. If it's a pet of Percy Jackson, I will not trust it. But Leo had other ideas.

"That is so cool!", he practically buzzed. Then he looked at Annabeth and asked," Can I have one?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Fine I don't get a hell-hound, and now I have a sudden craving for cherries." Leo grumbled.

After hugging Annabeth again, Tyson jumped on top of Mrs.O'Leary and waved one last time slipping into darkness.

**{}**

**Any Way... Remember!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**Review!**

**/ **

**\ **

**V**


End file.
